Ed Come Home
by Star Gazer2004
Summary: Faye and Spike are on the hunt for another bounty head and this time it's personal. When Ed goes missing they set out to find her but hit some snags on the way. Who's stalking Faye, and is Spike finally realising feelings for Ed? Don't forget to R&R!


This is just my attempt at giving Ed the happy little story she deserves. Plus it's also a Spike praise kinda thing. But any who... this is a Spike/Ed story, but not a pairing story! So for all you sick people out there... bad people! Ok, getting back on track. I hope you enjoy, and that this makes people want to write some more Ed stories. Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy!!!  
  
"SPIKE!!!" Faye yelled into Spike's ear.  
Spike barely moved from his comfortable perch on the couch. He gave a silent moan in annoyance as he shuffled around to see Faye looking down at him with both worry and anger on her face.  
"What do you want?" he said simply, still half asleep.  
Faye stared down at him for a second, still angry that it took 10 minutes to wake him up.  
"Well? What the hell did you wake me up for?" Spike asked, falling back asleep.  
"Where's Ed?" Faye asked, working past her anger.  
"What are you asking me for? That girl's all over the place."  
"Well, I can't find her and Jet doesn't know where she is. Don't you think it's a little odd, even for her? There's not even a note, or smiley face anywhere."  
"Hmm... that is a little weird. Come to think of it, I actually slept well. Usually she would have jumped on me hours ago. But you're the only one to bug me today," Spike said as he sat up.  
Faye took a seat on the couch opposite of Spike and looked at him, waiting for him to say something that might actually count as helpful or productive. Spike looked at her from his seat and then over to Ed's computer station on the floor at the foot of the stairs. The area was Edless. Completely void of anything that told where she was or why she wasn't glued to the computer screen like normal. Faye watched Spike's face change. Her face wrinkled in thought and surprise, Spike actually looked worried.  
"What now?" Spike asked as he looked back over to see Faye staring at him oddly.  
She continued to stare at him, completely oblivious to his questioning.  
"Hello, earth to Faye. I'm asking you a question! Answer me!" Spike shouted in annoyance.  
"Stop yelling you jerk!" Faye yelled back, snapping out of her trance finally.  
"Well what the hell is your problem?"  
"You are!"  
"I mean what was with all the staring and the weird look!"  
"You're worried about Ed, aren't you?"  
"Why would I be worried about some kid? She disappears all the time. You barely know when she's here anyways, except for when she's bouncing around the place and making all those weird noises," Spike retorted.  
"What ever! You're worried about her!" Faye smirked.  
Spike groaned and rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. Faye watched, an evil and fulfilled grin on her face. He slowly made his way up the stairs and out on to the deck of the ship. The air was hot and dry, as Earth atmosphere always was. Sand and asteroids littered the ground. Spike looked around as he took out a cigarette and lit it. He smoked in silence as he thought about Faye's dumb remarks. The smoke from the cigarette hovered around his head forming a veil over his vision.  
Spike's cigarette slowly began to disappeared, giving off smoky ambers with every puff. When the tip had finally burnt off he put out the small flame with the heal of his shoe. Spike headed back inside the ship, sleeping taking hold of him again. He walked down the stairs expecting to see Ed at her computer, hoping he could rub Faye's face in her own incompetence. But he didn't see her, not even Ein.  
Spike looked at the computer blankly, as if thinking if he only waited a while she would magically appear. Slowly he walked back up the stairs and down the hallways.  
"Where the hell is she?" Spike thought to himself.  
He made his way through the hallways and rooms of the ship, checking all of them for Ed. Every room he checked was empty and dark. All the space was taken up with shadow and cargo boxes, but no Ed. No fun laughing came rolling down the halls or from behind him. He was alone. Spike made his way back to the couch, double checking all the rooms he had searched on his way back.  
Faye sat on the couch watching Big Shot. She turned to look at Spike as he walked slowly down the stairs and took a seat at the bottom of them. Turning back to the tv she turned down the volume.  
"You couldn't find her could you?" Faye asked, still looking at the screen.  
Spike looked over to her, her face was void of any sign of the I-told- you-so look. He looked back down to his feet.  
"Yeah, I can't find her."  
"Neither could I. Or Jet. Where do you think she is, Spike?"  
"I don't know. She probably just went out to play or something. This is her home. I'm sure she's got somewhere she's like to go visit before we leave."  
"But she would have left something behind to let us know. She never wanders off without leaving something."  
Spike looked back up at Faye.  
"Now who's worried?"  
"That's because I have a heart you jackass!"  
Spike and Faye met in a death stare. Jet walked in from the kitchen and right into the middle of the fight.  
"Dinner's ready if you two want to take a break." Jet announced as he walked over to the two. He switched his gaze from one to the other, waiting for a response.  
"Ok then," Jet said addressing the two, "Ed, dinner's ready!" he shouted out.  
"She won't come," Faye finally answered Jet, taking her gaze off of Spike and shifting it to Jet.  
Spike had a silent victory party in his head, celebrating his win at the stare off.  
"Why? Where is she? She never showed up?" Jet asked a continuous stream of questions.  
"We don't know where she is. Probably out visiting Tomato or something," Spike said looking up at Jet now.  
Jet looked to Spike, worry on his face now. "You had better find her!"  
"What!? Me?!" Spike shouted in astonishment.  
"You and Faye. You're not bounty hunters for fun. You're gonna find her and bring her back," Jet answered Spike.  
"When did I get sucked into this mess?" Faye wined glaring at Jet.  
"I work all day and you two loaf around the place, the least you can do is look out for the girl. And now you lost her. So you're going to go find her, now!" Jet snapped.  
Faye slouched on the couch.  
"Fine, come on Spike," Faye groaned as she got up off the couch.  
Spike stood up from his seat at the foot of the stairs and joined Faye.  
"Can we get some of that food to go?" Spike asked as they passed Jet on their way out.  
"Get moving," Jet rolled his eyes.  
Spike made his way past Jet and out onto the deck of the ship with Faye. They looked out over the railing at the vast land of nothingness and sand.  
"This is going to be fun," Faye  
"Yup. Well pick a direction," Spike pointed, "the big rock, the bigger rock, or the huge rock?"  
"I have a good feeling about he bigger rock," Faye answered.  
"Ok, let's go get our Ed back."  
  
Well, there's chapter one! What do ya think? Is it worth of a chapter two? Don't forget to R&R. I don't know what to do if you don't R&R. I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
